grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Clementine-Amelie Antoinette de Bazelaire
Clementine-Amelie Antoinette de Bazelaire (September 5th, 1726 - May 16th, 1763) Is a Nun of the Roman Catholic Church. She is the last child of her family of six. Her kindness is always talked highly of, upon the young court. Birth & Infancy In a small Chateau, a young baby girl was born. The last child of six. Also being the only girl of the family. Her family was lucky to have to have many males in the family. Without them they would be nothing. Her mother was kind, taking care of Clementine with care. Shortly though at young age Clementine had fallen sick with Malaria, after being outside to travel with her mother. Not long after 10 days after being bitten she began to catch flu symptoms. She resided in her chambers for months, not recovering much. Worry developed among the family, she was being bathed in lavish accessories. Sadly, because her mother and siblings all were around her during her time of illness, after her six month recovery only she lived within a family of three. Her brother, her, and her father. She remembered nothing of them, as she was not much older than a year old. Her remaining brother, who at the time was a priest. Taught her the Roman Catholic religion, as he hoped it would "Fix her" from the sins she committed that caused her disease. Also, to add to her daily struggles as a young child she had Dyslexia. She did not read well, but as time went on her speech improved, and now she is able to speak normally. . Childhood & Education She lived in a small Chateau, While her and her brother spent hours of their days reading the bible t each other, her father hired a young tutor, who could teach her Math, Science, and French (This helped her be able t talk and read better) Clementine enjoyed being around a young tutor. The tutor was kind to her. She attended church everyday, she loved seeing the way it worked. The rest of her childhood was normal. She lived like most Grandelumierian children. Arrival at Court At the age of 20 she was invited to go to court. She was not very excited, but she did enjoy the Idea. She made many friends and had fun attending mass. She will always remember when she went to a shop in the Village and someone purchased her a bright ruby ring. Sadly, she witnessed to many of her friends pass of disease. During this time she was in mourning for Lent. She fell into a depression. Within months she secluded herself in her bedchambers. During her time in her chambers she thought about what her brother had taught her. Within days of hiding away she decided that she will become a Nun. Becoming a Nun At the age of 25 she officially became a Abbess. Personality & Appearance Personality Clementine is a very down-to-Earth women. She is kind to all of the other courtiers. But because of her disease that wiped out merely her whole family, she has a forever lasting guilt and sadness. Appearance At a young age Clementine was a beautiful lady, but with age it seemed to fade away. She used to have a small face and well posture. Strawberry blonde hair to compliment her deep brown eyes. Now she is small and must use a cane. Her older age deepened the color of her hair, turning it into a muggy orange. She has some-what noticeable wrinkles. She is noted for being unattractive.Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:Grandelumierian Clergy Category:Nuns Category:House Blazelaire Category:18th Century Deaths Category:House Bazelaire